


D is for Departure Interview

by daggersandribbons



Series: Nygmalphabet [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Caught in the Act, Gay Sex, Interviews, M/M, Rimming, Sex Swing, Zsasz spills the tea, Zsasz tells a tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Victor Zsasz recalls his time working for Oswald Cobblepot (and Ed Nygma)





	D is for Departure Interview

“Good morning Mr. Zsasz, please have a seat.” 

Victor Zsasz sat across from an aging man in a suit. 

“This shouldn’t take long, it’s just a standard departure interview since your time working for Mr. Cobblepot is over.” Zsasz nodded at the man. 

“Then why isn’t Mr. Cobblepot doing it?”

“It’s better to have a neutral third party conducting the interview, gives the employees a safe space to speak without fear of confrontation from the boss.”

“But he will hear this won’t he?”

“Not exactly, we compile any glaring complaints into a quarterly report.” 

Zsasz nodded sarcastically. 

“Let’s get this over with then, the good Thai place closes at seven and if I don’t get some kana moo krob my day will be ruined.” He informed. 

“Alright. First question: why have you decided to quit?” The man asked. 

“Decided that doing freelance work would better suit my lifestyle. I’m a man who can’t be tied down.” Zsasz replied. The man jotted down that sentiment. 

“Would you say your salary was sufficient?” 

“Definitely. Booze, cash, weapons, even the occasional dinner. It was like frickin’ Christmas!” He responded, yet he watched the man only write down yes. 

“Would you ever consider coming back to this job?” The older gentleman questioned. Zsasz shrugged. 

“Alright now it’s time to get down to specifics. What would you say was the worst part of your job? Being security for someone as...high maintenance as Mr. Cobblepot must have been a little stressful.” 

“Oh trust me, security was the easy part. Hell, cracking skulls was the highlight of my job. I’ll tell you when my problems started, it was the day Oswald moved his little boyfriend into the manor.”

_Zsasz and a few others carried the boxes into the manor. Given no other instruction, Zsasz assumed that Oswald would want the boxes in their rightful places. So he carried a few boxes up the stairs and to the bedroom._

_“Hey boss, we got all the boxes in.” He stared as he entered the room to find Oswald on his knees with Ed’s cock in his mouth. In all actually it was kind of funny to see Oswald so submissive. Angling himself in a way that Zsasz didn’t catch a glimpse of Ed’s package, he gave him an icy glare._

_“Knocking, Victor. Have you ever heard of it?” He snapped._

_“You told us t-“_

_“I don’t care! Get out!”_

“After that, I started to get well acquainted with the ins and outs of both men’s dicks, so to speak.” 

_“I don’t want him knowing those things!” Ed exclaimed._

_“Ed, relax. Buying condoms doesn’t mean he knows your dimensions. Plus he’s already going to the store so unless you want me to get out of bed...” Oswald trailed off. Him and Ed were having a lazy day which consisted of staying in pajamas all day. The taller male sighed, Oswald was right._

_“Victor!”_

_“Yeah boss?” Zsasz inquired, peeking his head into the room._

_“I know it’s not your job but since you’re already headed into town, could you pick up some things for me?” Oswald asked._

_“Sure, but I’m going to be gone for a couple of hours so if it’s anything urgent you’ll have to wait.” The bald man stated._

_“I just need a new pair of scissors. That and some magnum condoms.”_

_That wasn’t the worst part of Zsasz’s day, only the pebble that started an avalanche. After his two hour lunch break he came back to the manor. Oswald’s assistant Erin said he wasn’t home, so Zsasz took some time to clean his guns. Funky disco tunes played from his small radio as he used his bore brush to clean the barrel of a gun. There was a loud crash upstairs and in record time the man had a pistol reassembled and was up the stairs._

_He scanned his surroundings, but there was nothing to be found. To be rather safe than sorry, a quick scan of each room was done. Oswald’s room was the fourth room he checked, with a bathroom and two spare rooms being first. Zsasz turned the handle to the bedroom, what he found was far more jarring than any intruder._

_Oswald was spread eagle on a sex swing, his legs bound as his body leaned against two thick nylon straps. Ed was underneath the device, kissing and tongue fucking his boyfriends hole. Scattered around the room were discarded condoms and there was more than one stain. Zsasz stood staring at the sight, it wasn’t like Ed or Oswald would even notice him. He could’ve came in and played a one man band show, they were too in their own bubble to realize._

_“Please let me cum!” Oswald whined. Zsasz had never seen him so submissive. Then with a weak cry Oswald finished, his cum painting the floor and almost pointing in the direction of the bald headhunter in the doorway. Zsasz should’ve left the room but it was like seeing a car crash, something about it makes you keep watching._

_Ed, drenched in sweat, shakily stood up from under the swing. He placed his glasses back on his face and wiped his forehead before even noticing their visitor._

_“Os, I’m going to go get something to drink. Want something?” Ed stated, cueing Zsasz to exit._

_“Sparkling water, the strawberry one.” Oswald panted. The taller male removed his partners restraints and carried him to the bed before going out into the hall._

_“I see why you needed the condoms, don’t even want to know what the scissors were for.” Zsasz chuckled._

“Oh my, that’s intense. Was this a constant thing? Sorry for asking but Mr. Cobblepot doesn’t seem sexually charged.”

“I’ve seen a lot of weird things working for him, definitely a lot more dick than I’d like. But they aren’t that way 24/7, most days they were grotesquely sappy. Y’know, cuddling, kissing, hand holding. The pet names were the worst.” 

The interview went on for a while longer, the older male definitely got more than enough information. Zsasz’s answers told a story of gore, sex, love, and late night diner trips to pick up the most artery clogging food Gotham had to offer. 

“Thank you Mr. Zsasz for your cooperation. Best of luck to you at your new job.” The interviewer said

“Kinda weird to wish luck to someone who kills people, but thank you.” Zsasz responded before standing up and exiting the building in search of Thai food.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I ACCEPT REQUESTS AT  
> tumblr: girlwiththetechnicolorheart   
> instagram: cobblehottie


End file.
